


@暴風赤紅

by PunkHazard



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initiating first boot... hello, world. Is anyone there? All systems are green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	@暴風赤紅

_[The following status updates have been translated from Weibo user @暴風赤紅's page. The account is not affiliated with the PPDC.]_

Initiating first boot... hello, world. Is anyone there? All systems are green.  
 _2018-08-22 (comment)_

Wow! So many people are sending me well wishes. Thank you for welcoming me, I won't let you down. Have you met my pilots and crew yet? I'm sure you have! They're small, but they take good care of me, see? Those three up front, they spend more time with me than anyone else.  
 _2018-08-23 (comment)_

When you know what someone's thinking, that's really nice, right?  
 _2018-09-03 (comment)_

What does having siblings mean to everyone? I didn't understand, but I think I'm starting to. For me, it means having people who'll always protect you. Well... they can try, I guess. I know I'll do the same for them.  
 _2018-09-15 (comment)_

This is my first time seeing a Jaeger in action. Will I have to do that too?! ლლ(ಠლ) Kaiju are scary, but big sis Alpha is scarier! Maybe I'll grow up like you, sis...  
 _2018-11-06 (comment)_

I wonder when my first deployment will be? We're all working hard to be ready for it!  
 _2018-11-30 (comment)_

Selfie with my little brothers @祥龍虎! Even though they look the same, they're very different. Thank you for being born! Without you, I wouldn't exist either.  
 _2018-12-24 (comment)_

It's about time you started following me, @祥龍虎. You're so slow ヽヽ(；)ノ! {{ _the owner of this account is freaking out!_ }}  
 _2018-12-25 (comment)_

Happy lunar new year! I'm wearing all the right colors, too.  
 _2019-02-05 (comment)_

That was a close call for our first drop! I hurt my left hand... well, I still have another one! Thanks to big sis Alpha me, my little brothers and Osaka are all safe.  
 _2019-04-12 (comment)_

Repairs are almost complete. I'm getting some upgrades, too. Bring it on, next kaiju! I'll handle you myself this time.  
 _2019-04-17 (comment)_

Hang in there, San Diego, we know you can do it! If you need backup, Crimson Typhoon is right across the ocean!  
 _2019-07-22 (comment)_

I got a tune-up and saw-hand upgrades for my birthday! @祥龍虎 spent all day calibrating my new parts. I feel amazing!  
 _2019-08-22 (comment)_

Congrats to the Jaeger Academy graduating class. Hey rookies, maybe you'll end up on a drop with us someday! ... if we ever get another deployment. It's been months!  
 _2019-10-05 (comment)_

Wow... Mark V Jaegers have some amazing specs... welcome to the team, Striker Eureka... I can't take my eye off your chest! ୧୧(♥)୨  
 _2019-11-02 (comment)_

Sometimes I really worry about Horizon Brave! Good thing he has so many friends to back him up in Manila...  
 _2019-12-16 (comment)_

It's @祥龍虎's birthday again! Quadruple selfie!  
 _2019-12-24 (comment)_

What are everyone's new year's resolutions? ... I want to tell you all mine, but I probably won't be able to keep it anyway...  
 _2020-01-01 (comment)_

I'm not even two years old yet! Don't I get any red packets? At least the fireworks from Victoria Harbor are pretty...  
 _2020-01-25 (comment)_

Oh no... (LINK: /article/02292020/post/98956523/Yancy_Becket_Killed_In_Action)  
 _2020-02-29 (comment)_

The Marshal came by for an inspection. He's so cool... but he's almost never here! Marhsal, you should visit more!  
 _2020-03-18 (comment)_

A wall...? That doesn't sound like a very good idea... I'm told China has already tried it.  
 _2020-04-17 (comment)_

Vietnam is so hot... but my little brothers really love the food here... I wish I could try... Thanks for having us, Ho Chi Minh! If another kaiju comes, you know who to call!  
 _2020-05-25 (comment)_

Little Mako is enrolling in the Academy next year! I think this calls for a quintuple selfie, so here's all of us! Don't we look great? Ah, but that scratch on my conn-pod... pretend it isn't there, please!  
 _2020-07-09 (comment)_

I'll never get tired of seeing Alpha in action! I almost feel sorry for the kaiju... ah, ow!  
 _2020-11-10 (comment)_

Hidoi really is 'hidoi'. Good riddance! We broke our last Category III record too, gahaha! Just try to take us on! Er... after I replace my leg thruster, anyway.  
 _2021-01-20 (comment)_

Oh no... (/02062021/post/654529321/Mammoth_Apostle_Down)  
 _2021-02-06 (comment)_

Again... (/04232021/post/4658734892/Solar_Prophet_Destroyed_In_Patagonia)  
 _2021-04-23 (comment)_

Am I next...?  
 _2021-04-24 (comment)_

I won't dwell on this. You'll all have to keep up with the news for yourselves, now.  
 _2021-04-25 (comment)_

Marshal~~~♪♪♪ the Marshal is back in town~~~  
 _2021-06-15 (comment)_

Striker and old man Coyote make a great team! ... and a great looking team... (づ◕)づづ  
 _2021-10-09 (comment)_

You're not tired of selfies yet, are you?! Isn't it supposed to be a holiday?? But I only care about their birthday!  
 _2021-12-24 (comment)_

What's everyone's new year's wish? Mine is, a peaceful year. I hope everyone stays safe.  
 _2022-01-03 (comment)_

It's been a while, hasn't it? No worries, we're all fine! Training and fighting every day. The kaiju are getting stronger, so we have to get stronger with them... look, see? @祥龍虎 after their workout!  
 _2022-04-09 (comment)_

Striker, you might be younger than me... but watching you makes me jealous sometimes! You get all the fun drops!  
 _2022-07-24 (comment)_

How creepy... so many tentacles... its name isn't even creative at all. Maybe something like 'Die Faster' next time, @choitendo?  
 _2022-09-07(comment)_

Remember our birthday tradition? Look how much we've grown! Ah, even though I don't grow... but I look way cooler with all my battle scars now, right?  
 _2022-12-24 (comment)_

It's been getting lonely in Hong Kong lately... but there's a new face in our hangar! Wow, she's in bad shape...  
 _2023-02-01 (comment)_

Look, an article about us! (/article/04152023/post/837987333/Experts_Say_Crimson_Typhoon_Most_Efficient_Jaeger) Oh, this reporter is too kind, it's making me blush.  
 _2023-04-15 (comment)_

What, are the kaiju scared of us now? Stop picking on Australia and come to Hong Kong! We'll be waiting.  
 _2023-07-30 (comment)_

I can't believe we've been together for six years...! You know what this calls for!  
 _2023-12-24 (comment)_

@祥龍虎 say they grew up in Shanghai?! Something really hurts, but all my systems are green... how can that be? Ah, maybe it's the drift... if your helmets are fogging up, you should speak to an engineer. They always repair me perfectly...  
 _2024-01-24(comment)_

Things are quiet for us lately... but if you look carefully, sometimes you can see us patrolling China's southern coast!  
 _2024-05-02 (comment)_

The kaiju are really picking up the pace, and they're getting stronger too. I wonder how much longer we'll last...? Aah, now isn't the time for doubts! 虎 really loves Taipei, so we'll definitely keep it safe!  
 _2024-08-13(comment)_

The last time we were in Sapporo, @祥龍虎 couldn't stop thinking about all the ramen they had, these gluttons. This is for all the 'ramen-ya' in Sapporo!  
 _2024-11-19(comment)_

Underwater drops are always so much fun. Here's some footage from the deployment I think everyone would like! It's a good thing I didn't get hurt last time, everyone else is undergoing repairs too...  
 _2024-11-30(comment)_

Hmm? Who's this? We already have Australians, now we're adding an American to the team! Welcome to Hong Kong! We'll watch your back, as long as you don't cross us, gahahaha!  
 _2025-01-03(comment)_

_**This account has been deactivated.** _2025-01-08__

Hong Kong... are you safe? Good... you were protected to the very end...  
 _2025-01-12 (comment)_

_**This account has been reactivated.** _2025-01-13__

{{ _I don't know where that post came from?! Ah... maybe... we shouldn't think about it too much... (or are the Weibo mods having fun?!)... The Breach is closed, I've been crying for days but now I can finally smile through the tears. The official PPDC memorial service is in two weeks, please everyone attend to show your thanks!}}_  
 _2025-01-13_

_**This account has been deactivated.** _2025-01-14__

**Author's Note:**

> AHah, did anyone notice the one-eyed three-armed emotes? Idea inspired by the Chinese moon rover's Weibo account!


End file.
